my24fandomcom-20200213-history
The Wish
Synopsis Jasmine ([[Krystal Hyland]]) is a kind hearted young lady who only wants for the good of her love ones. One day she and her mother Julianna ([[Abigail Velasquez]]) had a misunderstanding and ended up in an argument which causes Jasmine to walk out while her mother chase after her, while chasing her she got almost hit by a car and her mother saves her from being hit which causes her death. Grieving to the death of her mother, she wishes to the Goddess of Death to resurrect her mother in exchange of her own life, the Goddess of Death fulfills her wish and now Jasmine must take on a task in order for her to live with her mother again as a human being, she must complete her task by fulfilling the last wishes of 100 people with good hearts. Cast *'''[[Krystal Hyland]] as Jasmine Flores''' - an outgoing type of person who exchanges her own life for the life of her mother. In order to live again as a human being together with her mother she is given a task by the Goddess of Death, to fulfill at least 100 wishes of 100 people with honest hearts and if failed to do so she will die and become an angel while the person she exchanges her life with will continue to live. She currently works as a part timer to her mother's flower shop who didn't know her and to Mia's Cafe whom she develops a close friendship with Julian, Mia, and Nikki. During the final result of her task, she reveals her feelings for Julian. *'''[[Alex Burnhurst]] as Julian Samonte''' - a worker in Mia's Cafe who seem to have romantic feelings for Mia, despite Mia having the same tragic past as him. Just like Mia his mother is a mistress, though he had never known who exactly is his father, since his father past away when he was just 5 years old. In most people he seems to be a cold type of guy just like Paulo but to Mia and to his friend Nico to them he was the most caring person. Upon meeting Jasmine slowly he started to change into a much more kinder person and literally become friends with her, unknown to him that he is already falling for Jasmine not until Jasmine reveals her real self to her and about her task before the final result. *'''[[Pentong Monteverde]] as Penny Flores''' - Jasmine's familiar given by the Goddess of Death. He is an outgoing, responsible, yet strict in some way type-of-familiar and is described by other familiar as "one of a kind". *'''[[Nancy Fernandez]] as Mia Alvarez''' - owner of Mia Cafe where Julian works as a full time later on Jasmine came to work in the same cafe as a part time. She is the daughter of a wealthy businessman and a poor restaurant waitress who is claim a mistress by most people, after her parents died she got didn't get any inheritance from her father and thus works her hardest to fulfill her mother's wish of having her own cafe someday. Later it is revealed that she is Paulo's ex-girlfriend and seems to have a bad past with him after Paulo claims that she didn't really love him after she left without notice and only wanted money from him. *'''[[Karl Stewart]] as Paulo Valdez''' - heir of La Myra Group. He is known to be a cold hearted type of guy but upon meeting Mia he quickly fell in love with her, thus started to show the kindness of his heart, but upon the request of his father Mia had to leave him without notice, because of this he started to hate Mia and to any other woman that shows their "kindness" and returns to being an arrogant and cold-type-of-guy, he later on met Jasmine in which he reminds him of Mia especially of how they make coffee or eat cake. By the end of the series he and Mia marries and have 1 daughter. Supporting Cast *'''[[Abigail Velasquez]] as Julianna Fuentes''' - Jasmine's mother who died after saving Jasmine from being hit by a car but got resurrected again after Jasmine wished to the goddess of death that she will exchange her own life for the sake of her mother's life and their she got resurrected without knowing that she had a daughter named Jasmine, but once again faith brings them together as Jasmine works at the flower shop that is owned by her. *'''[[Jio Sterling]] as Toby Farias''' - a kid that Jasmine helps through his hardships after suffering from trauma after his father died and his mother having a new family leaving him to the orphanage where Jasmine volunteers for fundraising. After being helped by Jasmine and living happily together with his mother and step sister, he remains a close friend to Jasmine. *'''[[Jason Hyland]] as Nico San Jose''' - best friend of Julian and the one who always helps him when time needed, after meeting Jasmine he quickly became friends with her and even develops romantic feelings for her, but keeps it to himself since he knows who Jasmine likes. *'''[[Jazmin Ortega]] as Julie Vergara''' - Mia's bestfriend ever since high school. She currently owns her own bakery shop which she dreamed ever since before, during times she has the habit of giving Mia a cake everytime she feels happy, sad, or excited about something. *'''[[Angela dela Torre]] as Myca Rosales''' - Toby's step sister. She is known to be a shy type of person but when it comes to anime's and being an otaku, she shows her other self, first time seeing her step brother, she easily became attached to him and is very close with Toby and even shares a similar liking to card games. *'''[[Rosa Estrella]] as Michelle Madrigal''' - Toby and Myca's mother. After believing that Toby is dead, she moves on and remarrying a wealthy businessman who later on died after suffering of an heart attack and have a daughter with him named Myca. After Jasmine informs her that her son is still alive she finds him in an orphanage and quickly adopts him and give Toby all the things that she didn't get to give him when he needed her. *'''[[Laida Villanueva]] as Nikki Valdez''' - A university student that is currently working as a part timer in Mia's cafe and the one whom Jasmine helped in order for her to confess to her childhood friend who is revealed to be also her crush who is now a famous idol. After successfully confessing her feelings she became a couple with ___ and became one of the good friends of Jasmine. *'''[[Sander Santiago]] as Lucas Vicente''' - Nikki's childhood friend and a famous idol. After leaving their hometown in order to pursue his dream of becoming an idol, he later comes back for a concert and thus meeting Nikki, ignoring her at first and unknown to him that Nikki has special feelings for him, after finding out due to Jasmine's blabber mouth, he too confesses his feelings for her and the two became a couple. Special Participation *'''[[Cedric Uena]] as Cedric Pomeranz''' (episode 5 - 8) - famous celebrity who tried to commit a suicide but is saved by Jasmine and Jasmine changes his life from sadness to happiness which makes Jasmine his love interest. *'''[[Eunice Hyland]] as Aaliyah Montenegro''' (episode 4) - an angel who just like Jasmine wishes to the goddess of death in exchanged of her own life with a loved one, but after failing to complete her task, she died and become an angel. *'''[[Liu Yi]] as James Dela Rosa''' (episode 4) - Aaliyah's fiance and who almost died after attempting of committing a suicide after finding out that he can't be a doctor anymore due to his incurable disease, but is given another chance after Aaliyah exchanges her own life in order to save him, after Aaliyah turned into an angel, his memories have been erased thus seems to know himself that Aaliyah is a special person to him. *'''[[Gabriel Sterling]] as Joaquin Valderama''' (episode 5) - Regina's boyfriend who is often busy with his work thus not having any remaining time with Regina until her death and reveals her final wish to Joaquin. *'''[[Aoi Matusura]] as Regina Gutierrez''' (episode 5) - Joaquin's girlfriend who died after getting into an accident. Before she died she reveals her final wish with Joaquin while Jasmine fulfills Joaquin's final wish for Regina *'''[[Miriam Dominguez]] as Noemi Salazar''' (episode 9) - Nikki and Emmy's high school friend, after seeing that Nikki and Emmy had replace their BFF bracelet she thought that they don't want to be friends with her anymore and that they're very distant with her now unlike the time that they're in high school after being helped by Jasmine, she finds out that the reason they don't talk to her as much and keeping distant and also changing their BFF bracelet is that they want to surprise her on her birthday party leaving her very emotional. *'''[[Emily Fletcher]] as Emily "Emmy" Savedra''' (episode 9) - Nikki and Noemi's friend. Out of them she is the most shy and very smart and often the main brain of the group when they're doing some school projects or assignment. *'''[[Boo Monteverde]] as Himself''' (episode 1) - a kid whom Jasmine's saved from being hit by a truck *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]] as Lola Belinda''' (episode 1) - the old woman that Jasmine helped grant her wish before she dies. Guest *'''[[Carlos Toralba]] as Thomas Rodriguez''' (episode 1) - Julian's boss in a nearby cafe and one of the people whom Jasmine helped when his business is going on bankruptcy *'''[[Samuel Monteverde]] as Fabian Domingo''' (episode 1) - previous owner of the cafe that is now owned by Thomas Notes *A remake to MBN's 2011 [[Wish (TV series)|Wish]] Soundtracks *''Wonderland'' by ''[[Krystal Hyland]]'' - opening song *''Spring'' by ''[[Krystal Hyland]]'' - inserted song Information